Tomorrow
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Emily placed her hand on JJ's arm as she looked so intimately into baby blues. She reached up with her other hand and gently caressed JJ's cheek. Despite the building atmosphere, Emily made sure to keep her face away from JJ… But she could already feel JJ's eyes pulling her in, almost pleading with her.


**Chapter One**

Emily stood in the doorway of JJ's bedroom, one arm leaning against the doorframe, her head bowed down. She was looking at the carpet because she didn't want to look at JJ. Emily could hear the younger woman crying, quietly, but she could hear it. Emily shook her head, she couldn't believe she had the guts to do what she just did. She loved JJ and Emily could honestly say that she had never done something so difficult in all her life. Emily kicked the carpet as she replayed what happened in her head.

"_I'm sorry, Jennifer, I just can't do it anymore," Emily pushed the younger woman away gently and took a step back, knowing if she let the younger woman so much as enter her personal space, she wouldn't be able to go through with it._

"_But, Em… You can't just leave," JJ eyes filled with tears as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat._

"_I can leave, Jennifer, because I was never here," Even Emily winced at that. It was a low blow and she knew it, but if she took any mercy on JJ, any at all, she knew the whole point of coming to JJ's house would be a complete waste of time. _

"_But, Emily…" JJ didn't know what to say. She knew Emily had been more reserved the last few times she had called her over and she had been a lot more reluctant to give the blonde what she wanted. JJ knew it was going to happen at some point, but she had expected more time._

"_No, Jennifer, whatever… This… Is… It's over," Emily said as bluntly as she could. She just wanted to get out of there and on with her life. Emily knew it could cause problems at work, because there probably wouldn't be any of the usual flirting or joking with JJ. She knew people, especially the team, would notice. But she also knew that she couldn't keep going like this. Emily was giving JJ everything she had and was getting nothing in return. It's like a piece of her was taken by JJ every time this happened… And Emily didn't know how many more pieces she had left to give until JJ took hold of her completely. "You have Will…" Emily added quietly._

_JJ chocked back a sob and turned away from Emily, not wanting the older woman to see her breakdown despite the fact that Emily had seen her like that on plenty of occasions… Only this time, Emily wouldn't be there to fix it. "Jennifer," Emily whispered compassionately. She hated to see JJ hurting so much. JJ just ran upstairs, Emily hot on her heels._

Emily sighed and ran a hand across her face. Don't get Emily wrong, she wanted JJ in every way possible, she really did, she just didn't want to share her. It wasn't right. Will was a decent man and when JJ was with him, she seemed happy. Emily didn't want to get in the way of that. But despite the refusal to give JJ what she wanted, Emily still wanted to be friends.

Emily looked up at JJ and as if there was magnet between the two women, JJ turned to look at Emily. She could see the tear tracks running down JJ's face and Emily was surprised she hadn't cried yet. Maybe Emily had figured out a long time ago that JJ was never really hers to begin with. Or maybe it was the fact Emily was a Prentiss and she knew how to hide her emotions well.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but realised that she didn't know what to say. She didn't have anything to say. Emily pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to JJ, holding out her hand to the younger woman. JJ took the offered hand and Emily pulled her up. JJ placed her hands at the front of Emily shoulders and closed her eyes as Emily leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, rubbing the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

JJ let one hand drop to the bottom of Emily's rib cage and placed the other above Emily's heart, feeling the gentle beat under her hand. Emily placed her hand on JJ's arm as she looked so intimately into baby blues. She reached up with her other hand and gently caressed JJ's cheek. Despite the building atmosphere, Emily made sure to keep her face away from JJ… But she could already feel JJ's eyes pulling her in, almost pleading with her.

Emily bit her lip. She could already feel her heartbeat beginning to race, but that's what being around JJ did to her. No doubt JJ could feel it as well. JJ's hair was tied up in a bun and Emily reached her hands to the clip holding it up. She unclipped it and watched as JJ hair fell down to bounce just below her shoulder blades. Emily let her hands run through smooth blonde strands, gently tucking a piece behind JJ's ear.

JJ leant forward and Emily could feel the younger woman's breath against her lips. _Don't do it, Emily, don't do it. _Emily tried desperately to pull away, but how could she? Their noses and foreheads touched and in that moment, Emily knew she wouldn't be able to stop. So she told herself that this was the last time. She'd give in this one last time and then leave tomorrow. She'd leave tonight.

JJ slipped one arm around Emily's neck, leaving the other one resting on the brunette's chest. Emily placed one hand on JJ's hip, leaving the other one caressing the blonde's cheek. Leaning in and closing the final little gap between them, JJ gently kissed Emily before pulling back to give Emily a chance to walk away if she wanted. But she should have known Emily wouldn't be able to do that.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at JJ. She looked JJ in the eye before tilting her head and pulling JJ in for another kiss. JJ tilted her head and captured Emily's bottom lip between hers, tugging it lightly as she pulled back. Bringing one hand to Emily's neck, JJ lured Emily into another kiss, one that lasted a lot longer. JJ brought both hands to the collar on Emily's shirt as the kiss drew to an end.

The two were panting for breath, but JJ didn't pull away too far. Her lips were just mere millimetres from Emily's because she knew that when she woke up in the morning, Emily wasn't going to be there. She wanted to keep Emily as close as she could for as long as she could. Emily bent down slightly and JJ wondered what the brunette was doing. She grasped the back of JJ's thighs and lifted the younger woman up. JJ slipped her hands over Emily's shoulders as she was raised into the air and she crossed her ankles over at the small of the brunette's back.

Emily looked up into JJ's eyes. They were the only things she could look at with the blonde's hair surrounding her, but in that moment, they were all she wanted to look at. JJ smiled softly and bit her lip, her eyes glancing briefly to Emily's lips before they looked back into soulful browns. She rested her forehead against Emily's before capturing the brunette's lips in another kiss. JJ gently swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip and the brunette eagerly opened her mouth. Their tongues entwined in a gentle dance as Emily carried JJ to the bed. Before she reached there, JJ slipped out of her grip. Emily wondered what she was going to do. She watched with a keen eye as JJ let the straps of the silk bed gown she was wearing slide down her arms. It fell to the floor and puddled at her feet.

JJ watched as she watched Emily's eyes instantly darken, roaming over her body until she reached her eyes. The blonde stepped forward and pushed the jacket Emily was wearing onto the floor. Emily began to work on the buttons of her shirt and JJ worked on pulling the belt through the loops and ridding the older woman of her slacks. Once both the shirt and slacks were on the floor, Emily pushed JJ back onto the bed. JJ fell to the bed and shuffled into the middle of the covers, beckoning Emily to follow her.

Emily climbed onto the bed and settled her weight on top of JJ, trying desperately not to notice the fact their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. JJ sneaked her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her back down into a fierce kiss. Slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth, Emily snaked her arms under JJ's back, unclasping the bra and tossing it onto the floor. JJ did the same with Emily's bra before resuming the kiss.

Emily tugged JJ's bottom lips as she pulled away and stared down into the blonde's eyes. She didn't want to leave JJ, she wanted to love her, but she knew that Will didn't deserve that. He was a good man and it wasn't fair for JJ to be cheating on him behind his back. Emily knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but the more she looked at JJ, the more she fell again. She knew if she let that happen that there was no way she'd escape.

JJ stared at Emily, trying to figure out what the woman was thinking. This was a perfect example of what Emily had done every other time lately… Hesitated. JJ knew it was going to happen at some point, but she now knew that tonight was it. This would be the last time… So she was going to remember it. Every torturous second, because Emily was one person JJ never wanted to forget.

JJ didn't want to forget the way Emily could push her over the edge with a couple of simple touches. She didn't want to forget the way Emily would stare down at her in amazement as she was thrown over the edge. She didn't want to forget the way Emily would caress her, place gentle kisses along every part of her skin as she waited for her lover to return to Earth. But most of all… JJ didn't want to forget that moment of perfect bliss where they would tumble over the edge together, where Emily's walls and barricades completely disappeared, where Emily was an unguarded mystery.

JJ was brought back to reality as she felt soft lips against her neck. She opened her legs and let Emily comfortably lay in between them. Her hands wound their way into Emily's hair. Emily kissed her way to the younger woman's pulse point and gently sucked, causing JJ's hips to buck into her. Emily gasped as she felt how aroused JJ already was. But she shouldn't have been surprised, Emily was the only person who could ever do something like that to JJ, the only one who could make her feel like that.

Emily reached JJ's breasts and circled her tongue around one nipple whilst she caressed the other one with her hand. JJ's back arched as her grip in Emily's hair tightened, pleading Emily to take the nipple into her mouth. The brunette nipped at JJ's skin before doing what JJ wanted her to do and took the nipple into her mouth. She sucked the teat and lashed at it with her tongue before swapping, making sure to lather both breasts with the attention they deserved.

Moans and incoherent mumbles came from JJ, who was already writhing beneath Emily, her legs opening wider in a silent demand. Emily smiled against JJ's skin before kissing her way down JJ's taut stomach. She placed a lingering kiss above JJ's panties before pulling them down lean legs, throwing them onto the floor. Emily positioned herself between JJ's legs and groaned at the smell. She couldn't deny the fact she would miss this, but Emily had told herself that she would end this for weeks now.

Emily turned her head and licked JJ's thigh, placing a soft kiss as she nipped the skin. JJ whimpered, her hands tugging at Emily's hair. The brunette eagerly followed the tugging. She risked a glance up at JJ and could see that her head was lifted up off the pillows and she was looking down at her. Emily tentatively reached her tongue out and touched the blonde's clit. JJ whimpered and tightened her grip in Emily's hair, a silent request for more. Emily took the bud into her mouth and lashed at it with her tongue. JJ moaned as her head fell back against the pillows, satisfied with what Emily was making her feel.

Emily sucked JJ's clit before flicking at it with her tongue, knowing JJ would be able to get off with just that touch. She placed an arm across JJ's torso to keep the younger woman still, or at least more still that what she was being at that moment. Emily could feel JJ's grasp onto her hair tightening, a tell tale sign that the blonde was already close.

JJ pulled her hands out of Emily's hair and clenched them in the sheets. She could feel the burning sensation low in her stomach begin to spread, but she knew Emily could draw it out for hours before pushing her over the edge. Emily could play JJ like a finely tuned instrument. She knew exactly where to touch her and how. That's what made it so good.

JJ eyes went wide and her pupils dilated as her orgasm ripped through her. She arched of the bed and a small whimper left her mouth before she closed her eyes, savouring the feeling. Emily lay herself on top of JJ again as she waited for her soon to be ex-lover to come back. She placed kisses on the tip of JJ's nose, on her eyelids, on her forehead and a soft kiss on her lips as the blonde's eyes slowly drifted open again.

JJ went to open her mouth, but Emily stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. She dipped her head down and replaced the finger with her lips. JJ moaned at the fact she could taste herself on Emily's lips and she slipped her tongue into the older woman's mouth. She trailed a hand over Emily's breasts and torso, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. JJ opened her eyes and looked at Emily. Emily just shook her head and JJ let her hand rest on the brunette's waist.

Emily leant down and captured JJ's lips with her own again. She didn't want JJ to touch her, because she knew that if she let her, that she'd never be able to walk away. But that's why she came here, and that's what she was going to do. JJ opened her mouth, deepening the kiss and Emily let her tongue enter JJ's mouth. The blonde moaned and raked her nails along Emily's back, causing the profiler to shiver.

JJ whimpered and pulled out of the kiss as she felt two fingers enter her. Emily stared down at JJ's eyes, her gaze not faltering, and JJ just stared back at her. The brunette thrust her fingers into JJ, scissoring them and twisting them. JJ tried to concentrate on the feeling of Emily inside her, but she couldn't help feeling the lump in her throat grow. She tried desperately to swallow it down, but it refused to leave.

Emily dipped her head down and kissed JJ's neck, sucking her pulse point and teasing the sensitive skin with the tip of her tongue. JJ's nails dug into Emily's shoulder blades and Emily knew that it would leave a mark. It would just make it that much harder to move on.

JJ looked up at Emily as her hips met Emily's thrust for thrust. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. JJ closed her eyes as tight as she could, willing the tears not to fall. Despite this, a tear managed to escape. Emily kissed the tear and then left her forehead resting against JJ's. She could feel JJ's walls trying to pull her fingers deeper and she knew JJ wouldn't last long.

JJ tried to hang on for as long as she could, but she knew she could only hold on for so long. She tensed her muscles and pulled them in, trying desperately to make it last, but as she felt another finger slip in, she let go. A sob escaped JJ as her back arched off of the bed.

Emily watched as JJ fell back to the bed, but she didn't open her eyes. Instead she began to cry and Emily could understand why. She, herself, felt like crying, but she forced herself to hold them back. Emily had a lot more practice at hiding her emotions. It had been hammered into her from the day she was born.

Emily rolled onto her side and pulled JJ to her, gently running a hand through the blonde's hair as her other hand rubbed comforting circles on JJ's back. JJ curled into Emily, tucking her head underneath the taller woman's chin as her hands covered her eyes. Emily rocked JJ softly until the younger woman fell asleep. That's when she let the tears fall, and once she had shed them all, she untangled herself from JJ and quietly slipped out from under the comforter.

She quickly gathered her clothing and pulled them on. However, Emily couldn't find her jacket. Figuring it might be under the bed, she left it. She didn't want to wake JJ up because she knew that it would only make it harder for her to leave. Walking to the doorway, Emily risked one glance back at JJ. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she slipped out of the front door and put the spare key JJ had gave her through the letterbox, making sure that she had turned the key in the lock first.

Emily looked up at the window that she knew was JJ's bedroom. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

* * *

**I had the urge to write smut... My muse has seemed to drift away from the current story I'm writing and decided it likes to write Jemily smut instead, so, I hope I don't regret this, but if anyone has any requests about a one-shot they'd like to see, PM me? I'm not promising I will be able to write them all, but I think this is the only way I'm going to be able to focus my attention back onto 'Battles Of Love'. Requesting a smut one-shot? Yeah, that's actually going to help me... I mean it.**


End file.
